<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentle Butterfly by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052889">A Gentle Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Memories, Red King - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna stills hears her lost loved ones at night, and their unwavering warmth in her heart always calmed down her on the dreary nights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gentle Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anna is adorable. I like her lots, so have thingy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt.</p><p>She knew, deep down in her soul that this destiny she had been given <i>would</i> hurt, would feel like her flesh was being torn off in the attempt at escape.</p><p>
 With her skin burning in beautiful, red flames she couldn’t distinguish if she was the flames, if the flames were her, or neither. It all melted together in the whirlpool of a blood red light, something warm and powerful, dangerous and beautiful.
</p><p>
 The power...the power she had been gifted by the slates mysterious will.
</p><p>
  The power to protect her loved ones, the power to utterly destroy...it all depended on her want. She sighed, the flames surrounding her stretched out, along with her hand.
</p><p>
  <i>She held her hand out to the night sky, the dark blue a contrast to her blazing red, to Homra’s</i> blazing red. A few puffs of air, and slowly, <i>slowly</i> the fire extended around her fingertips.
</p><p>
  The bursting of the flame, along with a spark of her own excitement formed into a slender and graceful butterfly. Shining red and strong as it floated up higher and higher in the air.
</p><p>
 “Tatara…” the man’s name slipped from her tongue before she could stop it, and she covered her mouth quickly. The heat bursted and twisted, and she breathed out, watching the light sparkle of stars and the lonely butterfly, she desperately hoped it would reach their lost loved ones, hoped desperately that they could look down at her with their gathered pride, that the strength they possessed would flow through her veins in the same way.
</p><p>The sky was still beautiful, even on this day</p><p>
 
    <i>”I’m happy.”</i>
 
</p><p>
 Anna smiled as Tatara’s mellow voice echoed in her mind, the careful and gentle presence she couldn’t feel, but in her heart she would always have them close.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>